


Hawkdevil's Dinner

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Clint Cooks, Dinner, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint cooks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkdevil's Dinner

Clint and Matt were going to host a Christmas dinner. They had invited all the Avengers and few of Matt's friends. Foggy now knew Matt was Daredevil and had been surprisingly accepting.

Clint was cooking. The Avenger was an amazing cook. Matt almost didn't want to share his food with anyone else.

Clint said, "Matty, can you set up the table ?"

Matt said, "Sure. When are the guests arriving ?"

Clint said, "Around 8 but expect Natasha 30 minutes earlier with alcohol."

Matt nodded. He knew his boyfriend was best friend's with the Widow. And Widow is known for strong alcohol. They had been hesitant to reveal their relationship, but the Avengers were very accepting.

Matt had assisted them in some battles too.

He hopes the dinner goes well.


End file.
